Kodomo no hanashi
by Miiv12
Summary: My story about Death the kid,s childhood and him growing up with Asura raising him,if you like family tragedys and drama this is story for you
1. Chapter 1

Kodomo no hanashi I don,t remember my mother or my father,i,m not sure if i even have them,i live with my older brother,he,s name is Asura,i,m not sure if i have a name he allways calls me Kid,my brother is a kishing he tell,s me that Grim reaper is he,s enemy,so if he,s my brother,s enemy then he,s my enemy,my brother always tells me how we are going to destroy him one day,he,s been training me to fight him i can use wepons but i also have some weird powers,like i can controll shadow,s and summond a skeatboard i call it Bleezebub,he,s my only friend,my brother hit,s me some times,and lock me into dark room for weeks,he says it,s mandatory,i have to become a kishing like him so i can be even more powerful,sometimes when i get really angry or upset i hear voice,s in my head,they tell me to fall into maddnes and destroy everything,i don,t like those voice,s,for some reason...i don,t want to destroy the world,i feel like i...have to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kodomo no hanashi I WAS WALKING TOWARDS HIM,I,M NOT SURE IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA TO ASK HIM ABOUT THEM,Kid:Otö :Yes Kid,what is it?Kid:I...was just wondering...where mama and papa?He looked at me he didin,t respond,just stared at me and finally opened he,s mouth,Asura:I don,t even know if we have parents,i have allways taken care from :so...we don,t have family?Asura nodded,Asura:But you still have me,isin,t that enought?Kid:Of course it is otö :Good,and never ask about them again,now it,s time for you to take that delicious soul i got today,it was fun to take it the girl i took it screamed her lungs out,and awter your done with the soul you go to the room again okay?Kid:Yes Otöto-sama,Asura:Good boy,now eat that soul,I never wanted to eat those soul,s it felt wrong,but my brother,s say i have to,so i become stronger,and then we will beat lord death together.


	3. Chapter 3

Otöto-sama it hurts!i screamed again and again but he didin,t stop hitting me,this was nothing new he,s always doing this,it,s part of my training but it still hurts i,m just five years old and he,s houndres years old kishing,Asura:Fight back!your never going to help me beat that death god if you can,t even dodge some littel hits!i took a breath and focused on my powers and i disapeared,asura:ahh...so you used your ability to controll shadow to dissabear to them...not bad Kid...but what,s next?Kid:this!Kid came out of nowhere and hit Asura with :hmmm..not bad...it,s good for :Thank you otöto-sama,Asura:tommorrow you can get me some human :on my own!?Asura:yes,if you kill that thing first,in the push was a littel purpel cat,Kid:yes otö stood in front of the cat and smirked,and just simpely said,Kid:... ,s surrounded the cat and...it was gone everything that was left of it was nine littel cat souls,Asura:Eat them,i,m not hungry at the moment,as alway when it came to eating souls kid hestitate but finaly eated them all one by one,Asura stroked Kid,s :good boy,now go to sleep it was a long took Kid to his room and but him to bed,Kid:Good night :Good night Kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Asura:So do you remember now?Kid nodded,Kid:Yes,go to the village,take the human souls,and come :And...Kid:Stay away from Death :Yes,and make sure no one follows you when you come back,now go and get those souls for nodded and jumped on the skateboard and took off,(hours later)in death :SIR!close to the village is attacked and the inhabitants have been killed !Is it a kishin?LD:I,m not sure...send Kami and Spirit :Yes sir!(elsewhere)Spirit(in weapon form)Kami!slowdown!Kami:WE HAVE TO GET THERE FAST!WHO KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KILLED ALLREADY!(Kami and Spirit got to the fillage but i was destroyed,Kami:no...i can,t sense anyone...Spirit:We were too :WAIT!there is one soul...it,s strong one,it,s propably the kishin that :Well let,s go and kill it!Kami and Spirit ran to where kami sensed the soul,they were ready to face anything,anykind of monster,but instede of a monster,there was a little boy,Kami:what!?the child turned he,s eyes full of fear when he saw the woman with a scythe,Kami:Spirit...that kid...he,s soul...it,s huge!Kid:Your...your from Shibusen!Spirit:Yes lord death send us!Kid:Lord death!don,t say that name!he,s the reason why otöto-sama...Kami:Otöto-sama?your brother..told you to kill these humans?!Kid:Otöto-sama needs them!he says he has to become stronger!he says i need to be stronger!Spirit:BECOMING KISHIN ISIN,T THE REAL WAY!kid:...Otöto-sama says it,s the only summoned Bleezebub and flew away with the :..just..who was that kid...(with Kid and Asura)Asura:Good job Kid,but what took you so long did you get into trouble?Kid:I came across meister and her weapon...Asura:...did they follow you?Kid:No...Asura:Good...now take three souls befor you go to sleep...i go out for a :Yes,Otö flew to death :...i wonder if that shinigami knows.


	5. Chapter 5

SS:Canyou tell me...what did that boy look like? Shinigami turned to see the maister and her weapon partner,had returned from mission an hour ago, they told him what they had seen and what the mysterious boy said, Kami:hmmm...he was really pale...he almoust looked dead. Spirit:His hair was black but...pretty much the same shade as your cloak. Kami:and he,s eyes...there wa something wrong about them. Spirit:Well duh!they were yellow!Kami:No they were golden. SS:you said there was something wrong with them. Kami:Yes...they were full of fear and maddness..but...at the same time. SS:yes?Kami:They..were sad,i haven,t seen that in anyother kishins eyes. SS:so...you told me the kishin was a 5 year old killed a whole village. :...you can go now...they bowed and left the death room, SS:could it be...it has been 5 years...how can i be sure...Then he felt a familiar soul that just enteret the city,SS:..What is he doing here?! The shinigami waited and finally he saw familiar face,Asura, Asura:Hello...father...it,s been a long :What do you want?! Asura:Nothing,just wanted to see you,oh and come to see if those two told you, SS:Yes!Kami and Spirit told me everything!Where is Kid!What did you do!? And how are you alive!?I killed you!Asura laughted his insane laught, Asura:Well to the first question i can,t awnser,The secon one i did nothing, and...hmmm..how am i alive...well...you can thank mother for that.


	6. Chapter 6

SS:What do you mean!?That witch is long gone!Asura started at shinigami, Asura:Are you insulting my mother?and did you forget that she gave birth to Kid? SS:Awnser me!what do you mean?!Asura laughted again and smirked, Asura:Well..you see awter our little fight few years ago i was indeed close of death but, Mother was the one to heal me she is a realy powefull witch you know... So after she healed me she told me to hide,and not come out until she told me, After a while she told me that i was going to be a big brother, Well you know what happened next..after Kid,s birth..you had no use to her, So you gave her that mission,you told her to get one witch soul,and you knew who she was, Archane,And because you were too "busy" she had to take Kid with her, After a while you noticed that Kids soul had dissabeared,and went to look for him, when you came to the place where mother and Archane were you watched all the time, then...she did it Archane send her spell towards Kid... mother went between the spell and Kid and she..dissapeared,but befor that. She saw you and begged your help,but you did nothing,you just said, (Goodbye witch)She had tears in her eyes,the last thing she said,(KID!) with her last powers she came to me and told me to take care of Kid...and kill you, SS:why?Asura growled at him,Asura;you still don,t get it do you? Shinigami looked confuse SS:Get what!?Asura:that she loved you!you idiot!i don,t really understand why! you were never home!you never came to see me!you never said "hello son" oh wait you never said anything to me!Asura had tears in his eyes, you always ignored me!but Kid won,t well the same way!you won,t hurt him! SS:I would never hurt him!Asura:So now your like that! Are you acting like that just because he,s a reaper!and i,m a kishin! Well i will ficks that soon,Asura turned to leave but Lord death stopped him SS:what do you mean Asura?!Asura laughter once again. Asura:Well,soon he will be like me..now i have to go his waiking up soon, and Asura vanished to the darkness,(in Asuras lair)Kid woke up and got up, he was going to get one soul so his brother wouldn,t get angry,Asura:Good morning Kid, Kid frightened when he heard his brothers voice behind him he bowned to him, Kid:Moring,Asura:Did you sleep well?Kid nodded,Asura:Good,we are practising today, but...this time even harder,do you understand?Kid nodded again,Asura:Now take the soul, no take five,Kid nodded again and did as he was told and they went out for practise, Asura:Kid,did i ever tell you about mother?Kid shook his head, Asura;You see mother was wery loving person,but she isin,t here anymore, Kid:Why?is she dead?Asura:I,m not sure,but..it,s shinigamis fault shes not here with us, Kid once again felt the anger rose insade of him,hes hatred for the shinigami just grow, finnaly Kid said,Kid;The shinigami will die!


	7. Chapter 7

SS pov. Two monts and nothing!Asura,s hiding Kid really well, Lord death growled,without that women...Asura would not even be alive, But i have been thinking what he said...i was a horable father to him, i guess he really cares about Kid,No he,s a kishin all he cares about is himself, but..i,m worried..what if he turns Kid to...kishin,i can,t even think that, i have to find them. Kid pov. Finally that was the last one,killing these villagers is getting annoyn, well Onisan told me to get back befor dark,i still have a least three hours, so why not pay a visit to death city,Oniisan said not to go there but, i,m too curious,Kid hided the souls and went toward the city, Finally,that desert was getting on my nervs it,s so...i don,t know what to call it... it just welt wrong,well i better look around befor the shinigami finds me. BS:i,m bored theres nothing to do,Sid told me not to climb to the roofs, i need someone to hang out with,Souls not in the city and Maka,s boring, hey who,s that!?i saw a weird looking boy walking around the streets, he looks fun!Maby he want,s to play with me,i,m gonna ask!Black star runned to the boy, BS:HEY ARE YOU NEW HERE!?The weird boy looked at me with gold eyes, he looked confused,Kid:Play?what do you mean? BS:WHAT!?YOU DON,T KNOW WHAT PLAYING IS!he shook he,s head, Black star looked shoked, Kid is he talking about?what is this "playing"Oniisan never told me about it, BS:Have can you not know what it is?oh i get it!your stubid! Kid:NO I,M NOT!BS:then why don,t you know what playing is? Kid:Oniisan has never said anything about it,BS:oniisan huh?i don,t one but i got Sid. Kid:So can you tell me what,s this playing?BS:OF COURSE!COME ON! Black star took Kid to an empty playground, Kid:What do we do here?BS:Play of course!oh let,s go to the slide, Kid:What is this for?BS:you just sit down and slide!Black star nudget Kid, BS:well was that fun!?Kid:I don,t know,what,s fun? BS:God you have lot to learn!oh!next to the swing! Kid looked at the swing a little scared,Black star lifted him to the swing, BS:HOLD ON TIGHT!He gave impetus to Kid who was allready going pretty high, Kid was acually enjoying it the speed the wind everything,it was...fun BS:so is this fun!?Kid:ye...yeah!BS:AHHH! It,s getting dark i have to get to the academy, but we are too war away!i will never get there in time, and Nygus won,t let me take a cokie!Kid got an idea,Kid:I can help you! BS:How?are you super fast or something?Kid shook his head Kid:No,but friend of mine can help you,Kid summonded Bleezebub and hopped on him, Black star looked scared and impressed,Kid:Come on!Black star got behind Kid, They were flying,they flew to the academy,BS:THANKS! Ohh by the way my name is Black star!Kid:I,m Kid!i had fun today can i come tommorow? BS:OF COURSE!Kid:Okay,bye!BS:BYE!Kid flew to get the souls, he got home just in time,Asura told him to take few souls and go to bed, Kid was excited to see Black star again tommorrow,


	8. Chapter 8

Black star told Sid everything about the new boy,Sid was shoked, he remembered the kishin boy Spirit had told him and it hit him, he ran to the death room to tell the shinigami about the boy, Shinigami was overjoyed,Kid was alive...and sane..hopefully, but he didin,t understand why he had been in the city,and with Black star, was it Asura,s trick...no that wasen,t it,he asked Sid to get Black star, Black star told Lord death everything also that Kid was going to visit him again, Shinigami had a plan how to get Kid back, Kid pov.I was going to see Black star today i,m ecxited to play again, i arrived to death city i saw Black star allready waiting for me, BS:HEY KID!Kid;Hello told me we were going somewhere "special" we arrived to the edge of the city,then...i noticed them, a group of meisters with their weapons came towards us, Stein:Your comming with us :GO AWAY!Black star hel... then i realized,Black star boy who had tought me so much..betrayed me. Kami:Come Kid,Shinigami wants to..Kid:DON,T SAY THAT NAME! i tried to run out of the city,but i could not leave it,That DAMN shinigami! He locked me here!i summonded Bleezebub and tried to fly away, but the scythe girl followed me and caugth me,i tried to get away, but i couldn,t use my powers,because of him, they took me to sibusen,Onii-san..help me... Asura pov.I couldn,t find Kid anywhere!I have searched the villages and forests, i can,t find him!Where is he?!then it hit me,Death city...that SON OF A BITCH! trying to ruin my plans!Asura flew towards the city, He realized that if he would go to the city shinigami would kill him easily, he went back to his lair and thouhtg about a plan, SS pov.I just heart that the plan managed,Kami and the others are comming here, after five years i,m going to see my son...if Asura raised him..then i should wait the worse, the door opened Kami and Spirit walked in,Kami was holding...him, Kami:Shinigami-sama,here he but him down i looked at the little boy, he was tied up,he was death pale,had raven black hair with lines of sanzu, and he,s eyes were golden,he looked JUST like me... even he,s soul was similiar to mine,but still i sensed he was wery similiar to his mother, He looked up at me and i was about to scream in anger and sorrow, he looked me with cold and murderous eyes...they told me everything, things were going to be...complex.


End file.
